


A Fresh Start

by SlySlyth



Series: The 23rd Hunger Games [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The 100 (TV), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 4 of 4, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/F, Maybe. - Freeform, Passion, Romance, Smut, Who Knows?, gay af, glory - Freeform, hunger games cannon divergence, i never changed anyas name, i'm excited, is this an episode of xena?, ive changed the time line and the history of panem, lol whoops, time to get gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySlyth/pseuds/SlySlyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leksa and Klark have made it out of the eye of the Capitol but are they truly safe? Or is safety just an illusion?</p><p>Part 4 of 4. Please read the others first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, when writing the other parts I hadn't planned for this so there are some plot holes that I will address as they appear. Other than that, thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome! ~SlySlyth

Leksa was the first to see the waterfall. It wasn’t a big waterfall but it wasn’t exactly small either. The water bounced off of the rocks below it and slithered into a river. Leksa sat down beside the stream, the blood of the fallen still on her face and her clothing. She unclasped her swords, letting them fall against the ground. As she got closer to the waterfall the small cave behind it could be seen. She had her boots off and then her caged belt and throwing knife holsters 

She reached the water and dipped a toe in, relishing at the shiver it spent down her spine. Klark stood beside her. Leksa turned to Klark and gently touched her cheek. An understanding was felt between the pair. Leksa would always been in danger and now...now Klark would be too. They would do whatever it took to survive. They would do whatever it took to move on. 

Leksa turned back toward the waterfall. The image of the water bounced off of her eyes and Klark felt her heart swell for the woman from District 2. Klark had her shirt off and then her pants off. She threw them over by her other clothes and started to wade out toward the waterfall. If she could get loose enough, she would be able to have the water run down her while she was still in the river. Klark sighed and felt the weight of everything that happened slide off of her. 

Leksa quickly followed behind her, belly flopping into the deeper part of the river and smiling at the sensation of the blood being lifted from her body. She let the water surround her and felt her hair float on the water above her. She stood up in the river, the water stopping at her waist. 

Klark watched the water ripple down Leksa’s body and found her cheeks going red. For all the time they had spent together they hadn’t had any intimate moments like this. Klark blinked and Leksa was in front of her. 

“You can look Klark. Don’t be embarrassed.” Leksa found Klarks hand under the water and brought it to her lips, gently kissing her hand. Klark swallowed and met Leksa’s lips with her own.   
They slowly broke from each other, Klarks hand having created tangles in Leksa’s hair. 

Leksa’s hand wandered down from Klarks hair to brush over one of her nipples. Klark shivered beneath her and Leksa completely pulled away, grinning as she headed to the waterfall. 

“After I’ve built us a house.” Leksa explained, giving an excuse. She had just wanted to tease Klark. Klark’s only response was to roll her eyes. Leksa glanced up at the sky in between the leaves of the trees that lined the banks of the river. 

“We need to get our clothes and go inside the cave. The Capitol will be looking for us.” She frowned at the thought. She just wanted to sleep and wake up to find that everything that needed done, would be done. Anya had said two days and so two days they would wait. 

She stayed under the waterfall for a few more moments and then headed toward where her clothes laid. 

“I’ll bring your clothes in with me.” Leksa glanced back, seeing Klark lean her head back under the waterfall. 

Leksa gathered their clothes up and headed into the cave. She piled their clothes by the opening of the cave. Leksa needed to get a fire going if they were going to be able to see. She headed out of the cave, not bothering with her clothes. She would redress when her skin dried from the river. 

She looked along the tree line watching for any sign of movement. She stepped back slightly so Klark could pass by her and gain easier access into the cave. Leksa headed back into the cave after being satisfied that no enemy was by the cave and headed toward her clothes and started to get dressed. Klark remained standing and leaned against the wall. 

“Do you think Anya will make it here in two days?” Klark moved a strand of wet hair. Leksa buckled her caged belt around her waist and slowly moved until her hands were on each side of Klarks head against the cave wall. 

“Whatever will happen...” Leksa paused, allowing the tension to build between them. “Will happen.” She bit her lip and her eyes flickered down to Klarks lips. A splash in the river made her jump back. She wasn’t fully clothed yet. Klark wasn’t clothed at all. She backed away from Klark quickly and took a knife out from one of her holsters and peeked her head out from the the cave entrance. 

She saw a group of 5 peacekeepers at the water’s edge. They were looking for tracks or for a sign of someone having gone through the area. Leksa pointed to the back of the cave. She grabbed Klarks clothes and her swords as quietly as she could and stood, waiting, ready. She went back to the front of the cave. They had had guns after all and she didn’t want them to start blindingly shooting in the cave. 

A monkey screamed suddenly, seeming to have grabbed their attention. Kijo must have saw them looking. Hopefully he would lead them away and turn back.


	2. Jus Drein Jus Daun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every clexa fic has to have the blood must have blood chapter, right?

Anya looked at the trees ahead of her. 25 miles. She sighed and attempted to ignore the pain in her arm. Worst case she would have to track the couple if she didn’t arrive. She felt the the song bubbling in her chest. It had been a while since the words called to her. It was a song they all learned in District 2 while they trained for the games. District 2 had developed their own culture within the games and even had their own language. A language that Snow monitored of course. 

“Yumi na teik won sonraun au?” [Will you take this life with me?] She softly sang the notes to herself. “Medo ste thonken. Medo drain au.” Her voice held the high note at the end of au when she heard a branch crack to her right. 

“Oso kik raun.” [We live as one] The peacekeeper sang back at her, his gruff masculine voice pairing well with her high soprano. He held a gun at her and she sighed. She had brought the pistol with her after all, she wasn’t an idiot. She knew after she fired she would need to flee up the trees. 

“Ogeda, soulou.” [We live alone] She counted the song as the peacekeeper set his gun down. She eyed the peacekeeper wearily, the helmet he wore keeping him from revealing his expressions. 

“Ai laik yu gona.” [I am your soldier] He reached behind this head and removed the helmet, dropping it to the floor. He held his hands up in a defensive position. He wanted to give her an honorable death. 

“Ai na get raun, you.” [I will atone] Anya held the you and had her voice slide up and down on a scale. She put her arms up, refusing to acknowledge the pain in her arm, it would give away a weakness. 

“Yumi na teik won sonraun au?” [Will you take a life with me?] His voice held the notes softly. He moved forward and went to punch her. She dodged to the left and attempted to swipe at his feet. 

“Ai keryon gyon op.” [My soul moves on] She sang back to him as he got up from where she had managed to get him down. She slid back a step, wanting him to misjudge the distance between them. 

“Ai keryon g’ breik au.” [My soul is free] She almost mocked him with the line. He stepped forward and went to far, as he stepped he extended his right arm out to cross punch. Anya swiftly blocked it and hit him in the nose. 

“Pas skaikrasha.” [After the storm] He spit the blood from his mouth as he got the words of the next line out. He went to kick her side and fell short. 

“Klin tristraka.” [A lighting flash] She slid her leg slightly, making him miss the kick and slammed her forearm hard into his knee. 

“En houd don gonmhosh trashaka.” [With all the world reduced to ash] He took longer to get the line out, having crumpled to the ground after his knee gave out. He struggled to stand. 

“Yumi na teik won sonraun au?” [Will you take a life with me?] She kicked him in the chest, sending him back to the floor. 

“Houd na fleim daun.” [This world will burn] He gasped out. He used his good leg and attempted to swipe her feet out from under her. 

“Bed’ ge jok au.” [Save what you need] She jumped over his leg swipe and sang the line as though she were giving him advice. She kicked him hard in the ribs. 

“Ai nou fir raun.” [I am fearless] He sang out as loud as could, going through a scale. He was trying to call out for help. Anya knelt down and punched him in the nose, hearing the crack and then hearing the slight scream. 

“Ai mona jomp in.” [I aim to fight] She sang in a hushed whisper when he had stopped screaming, a hand going to his nose. 

“Ai mana wan op.” [I aim to die] He went into a higher octave and held the last note, his eyes tearing up with a slight sense of defeat. He attempted to grab Anya’s hair from where she was looming over him. 

“Ai don sin y’in.” [You’re in my sight] She made a point to lock eyes with him as she moved just out of his grasp, punching him in the ribs as his hand went back to his nose. 

“Yumi na teik won sonraun au?” [Will you take a life with me?] He sat up, catching Anya off guard and hit her with a right hook. 

“Jus drein jus daun.” [Blood must have blood] She sang out, letting the glare settle in her eyes as she touched her mouth and brought it out where she could see it. She saw the red on her hand and narrowed her eyes, hitting him in the same spot she had with her first punch. 

“Ai medo drein au.” [My body bleeds] He cringed at the hit and spit the blood out again, allowing it go down his chin. He grabbed Anya by her hair and hit her in the eye. 

Anya grunted at the contact. The song was over and she felt the mood settle between her and this peacekeeper. They were from the same District but fighting for different sides. She punched him which loosened his hold on her hair. She punched him again sending him the floor again and then she straddled him, punching him in the face over and over until he went unconscious. 

She stood up, and stared at the peacekeeper. She pulled her pistol out of her waistband and aimed it at his head. 

“Jus drein jus daun.” She whispered. She pulled the trigger and put the pistol back in her waistband, heading for the closest tree.


	3. Long Awaited

Leksa turned back to Klark who was now half dressed in the back of the cave. 

“They’re chasing after Kijo but if one party was here then I doubt another isn’t far behind.” She heard a gunshot in the distance and froze. 

“Kijo..” She whispered. Hopefully the monkey would return to them. He was the one gift from Snow that she didn’t hate. 

She looked at the sun through the tree canopy. It was starting to fade. She frowned and looked back at Klark. 

“It wouldn’t be wise to light a fire tonight. How much food do we have?” Leksa was heading toward the back of the cave. Klark rummaged through the bag. She had packed two blankets, her sketch book, Leksa’s book and enough food for about a week if they didn’t do any hunting. Leksa looked at what she pulled out. 

“I’ll find a spot to lay the bed.” Klark grabbed the larger of the two blankets and headed to the left side of the wall. It seemed to be darker than the rest of the cave and even diveted back some, allowing them to be hidden some from the entrance. 

Leksa picked up Klarks sketchbook and ran her fingers softly over the leather of the cover. Leksa had never looked inside and she wouldn’t dare look without Klarks permission. She glanced at the food and grabbed a small amount of the dried meat and an orange. They could share it, fending off hunger wouldn’t be hard. Not if Klark was here. 

“At least I didn’t have to live in a cave during the games.” Leksa huffed out. The light of the day shone through the waterfall and hit the middle of the cave, the glow illuminating the cave as it was slowly going dark outside. She headed over to where Klark sat on their floor blanket and handed her half of the meat. The orange still needed to peeled and Leksa didn’t know what to do with the peel yet. 

“Thank you.” Klark nodded her head in appreciation. “I hated that house.” She stated as she bit into her dried meat. 

“It wasn’t a home. It was a prison.” Leksa had already finished the meat and was working on getting the peel off. She decided she would put the peel back in her bag until they went out of the cave again. She would bury it outside, she decided. Klark nodded in agreement and took her half of the orange. 

“You weren’t serious were you? About a house?” Klark turned so she could study Leksa’s expression. Leksa opened her mouth and then closed it. She couldn’t decided if she wanted to be sarcastic or not. Her eyes told an emotional journey through her subconcious that Klark was enjoying. She had had to convince the other benefactors to solely help Leksa. They couldn’t read Leksa but Klark, Klark could. Klark seemed to know what she was going to say before she ever thought of a reply. 

“No Klark, I wasn’t serious.” Her face remained expressionless but her eyes told Klark a different story. She was highly amused and even was showing a hint of love in gaze at the blonde. Klark blushed and looked down at the cave floor, feeling embarrassed at how internally upset she had been about it.

“I didn’t mean to upset you Klark.” Leksa’s voice had gone lower and Klark was trying her hardest to focus on Leksa’s words and not the fact that she was coming closer to her. 

“I’m not upset.” Klark managed to whisper into the air between them. She could feel Leksa’s breath on her cheek. Klark turned her head and looked at Leksa. The dark gaze in the brunettes eyes lit a fire deep inside of Klark. She took in a sharp breath and closed the distance between them. She felt leksa put her arms around her waist, felt Leksa’s breathing against her own, felt the heartbeat of the woman in front of her increase, and felt the undying devotion inside of the kiss. 

Klark couldn’t help the noise that escaped from her mouth. It was a quiet betrayal of how much she needed Leksa. Of how much she wanted her there. Of how much she would to to stay by her side. Leksa took the moan as a good sign and repositioned, deepening the kiss. She got on her hands and knees as she kissed Klark and moved them back. Klark being so focused on the feeling of Leksa’s lips against hers that she didn’t realize that soon she was on her back against the blanket, the jagged rock ceiling of the cave beaming down at her from behind Leksa. 

The air between them was changing, the atmosphere growing dense. Klark slid her arms down Leksa’s stomach and grumbled when she felt all of the fabric and leather. She nipped at Leksa’s bottom lip and started to take off her caged belt. She undid the first clasp and then the second, throwing it toward the bag as Leksa sat up, taking her shirt off with a single lift of her arms. 

Klark studied Leksa’s bare chest. Her nipples were stiff against the cold breeze that hit them from the wind against the water at the cave’s entrance. She had two scars along her rib cage on the right side, just under her elbow. Klark inhaled sharply as Leksa bent down again and crushed their lips together, the kiss being sloppy and full of lust and love. Klark arched her back as Leksa removed her own blue shirt. Leksa threw it over toward their pile and kissed Klark’s neck. She nipped and sucked at the skin, eliciting a few moans from Klark. 

“Leksa..” Klark smiled as the name left her lips. She reveled in the feeling of Leksa’s tongue against her breasts and the feeling of Leksa’s weight on top of her. She wanted to be sure she wasn’t dreaming, she wanted to be sure this wasn’t secretly a ploy of Snow’s and that she would awake and be put to death so, she focused on the touching and focused feeling of her Leksa on top of her. 

Leksa ran her hand down Klark’s abdomen, sucking at one of Klarks nipples as she did. Klark moaned and put her hands in Leksa’s hair, pulling her up and kissing her on the lips and then the cheek. Leksa hands went down to the button of Klarks pants. She quickly unfastened them and slide them off of Klark, only stopping to kiss Klark as she threw toward the pile. 

“You too.” Klark commanded through their kissing. Leksa hummed in response and quickly her pants were off and in the pile. 

Klark ran her hands down Leksa’s muscled stomach. She growled in lust at the ripple of them and teased Leksa, playing with the hair that set right on top of her center. Leksa groaned in reply kissed the spot right under Klark’s ear. Klark arched her back against Leksa and felt their breasts connect, sending waves down her spine. She hummed against the Leksa and gave in to her love, putting her fingers where they were so desperately wanted. 

Leksa took in a sharp breath and moved her own hand, settling it between them. She was holding herself up with her left arm, not wanting to ruin the moment by falling on top of Klark. Leksa moaned against Klark’s lips as Klarks fingers found her clit and began to rub small circles. Klark smiled against Leksa’s lips at the response and soon felt her own clit being circled. 

Their ragged breaths ran together as they kissed and moaned. Sloppy kisses and the sounds of pleasure filled the cave. Leksa was the first to reach her climax, drawing out a long breath and kissing hard against whatever skin of Klarks was the closest to her mouth. Klark soon followed, moaning out Leksa’s name in a string of groans as she arched against the brunette. 

Leksa kissed Klark as she moved and laid beside her, letting Klark be the little spoon in their cuddle. 

“Hopefully the peacekeepers didn’t hear us.” Leksa mumbled against Klark. The only response Leksa received was a slight nod and a kiss against her collarbone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first ever attempt at smut. I hope it satisfied everyone else as it did to me. Thank you for reading!


	4. Herbs and A Lost Monkey

Leksa watched from the entrance of the cave as Anya stumbled out of the tree line. She saw and the waterfall and saw the river and teared up at the sight. 

“Leksa!” She called out, she hoped to the Gods that they were still here. She was so tired already. There was dried blood from a few cuts on her face and blood that had dried on the sleeve of her shirt with a tied piece of fabric at her shoulder. The tied piece looked soaked in blood and Leksa frowned. She wished she could take all of Anya’s wounds and pain upon herself. 

Leksa walked out from the waterfall, only in her shirt and pants with one throwing knife around her thigh. “Klark.” She said into the cave behind her. Klark stood at the entrance of the cave and instantly followed behind Leksa. She cautiously approached Anya, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. 

“You made it.” Leksa gave Anya a genuine smile. They had survived and that in itself was a miracle. Although she hoped it sent a message to Snow. It would take more than peacekeepers to kill them. 

Anya smiled back and nodded. She was too exhausted to form words. She hadn’t stopped since the house and after she fought that peacekeeper and shot him, she had climbed and jumped from tree to tree for 5 miles to make sure the peacekeepers didn’t know where she was going. 

“Did you see Kijo while you were coming here? He ran off to distract seem of peacekeepers and we haven’t seen him.” Worry painted Leksa’s face as she asked. Klark carefully grabbed a hold of Anya and put her arm around her own shoulders. She would address her wounds but only when they weren’t out in the open. 

Leksa stood awkwardly by and watched them go up into the cave. Klark emerged and was in front   
of Leksa, a frown replacing the smile she had earlier at seeing Anya. 

“There’s a bullet in her arm I need to get out. Can you make a fire while I get some herbs please?” Klark kissed Leksa’s cheek as she ran off into the woods behind her, not waiting for a reply. 

“Well, I suppose I have too now.” Leksa rolled her eyes but allowed a small smirk to touch her lips as she turned and watched Klark head into the woods. 

//

Klark glanced around at the trees and bent down. She needed two specific herbs. One she had already grabbed by the waterfall, it grew by water sources and Klark thought that they should probably have on hand anyway. She frowned. This herb she needed was a moss and it was known for stopping bleeding. She would need it when they took the bullet out. She didn’t want Anya’s body to have to fight more than it needed too. 

She started east, making sure to use the throwing knife she had taken form Leksa’s things to mark on trees slightly as she went. She couldn’t help Anya if she got lost. She wandered and watched the foilage. It started to get dense and she frowned, she was getting lost. Truly and utterly lost. She looked to the left at the trees that surrounded her and saw what she had been wandering around for. She took as much that was ready to be trimmed from the moss and put it into a strip of cloth and then her pocket.

Now to get back. She frowned and tried to find the tree she had marked. “Fuck.” She muttered. A sound came from the tree above her and she looked up. 

“Kijo!” She excitedly screamed at the small monkey. She held open her arms and the money lept down into her arms, allowing her to smother him in kisses and hugs. 

“Can you find the way back? Can you take us back to your Ma?” She stroked the fur along the monkeys face and he made a very cute and small huffing noise. He climbed up her shoulders and then jumped back onto a tree, staring at her and then taking off toward, what Klark hoped, was the waterfall.   
//

Leksa looked around her. She didn’t have flint so she would need to make the fire using her own skill. Which wasn’t that great. She had tried perfecting it during the training for the games but it just didn’t come naturally for her. She gathered some bigger branches and some smaller branches and brought them into the waterfall, doing her best not to wet them. 

She walked into the cave and saw Anya sitting and leaning back against the wall of the cave. 

“I owe you Anya.” Leksa took her time setting up the wood. She had grabbed some fallen leaves while she had been out getting the wood and was trying to use friction with a flat piece of wood and a stick to start the fire. 

“You owe me nothing.” Anya croaked out. She slowly lifted her head and watched Leksa struggle with trying to light the leaves. 

“Turn your stick at an angle and then do a shimmy motion down.” Anya’s eyes were slightly glassy. She would give her something to eat but Klark wasn’t back yet and she didn’t want to do something against the doctors orders. Leksa did as she was told, she turned the longer stick she had been turning against the leaves at an angle and starting from the top of the stick, shimmied her hands down the stick. Soon enough, as Anya had said, smoke was starting to come from the leaves and soon she was bending down to light blow on the started leaves, to hopefully keep the fire going. It lit and she grinned at the accomplishment, setting the lit leaves under the pile she had made and ontop of more leaves. She watched as the fire grew and then turned her attention to the tired Anya. 

“Klark said not to sleep but I’m just so tired.” She seemed to whine at Leksa. 

“If Klark said no sleep then you need to stay awake Anya. Klark is a very good healer.” Leksa put her calloused hand on Anya’s leg. She squeezed slightly and looked up at her mentor and friend. 

“Where do we go from here Anya?” Leksa had been at a loss. Her dreams last night had turned to nightmares that left her panting and anxious. 

“Where do you want to go?” Anya asked back. Her eyes started to droop in exhaustion and her head bent forward slightly. Leksa shook her until her eyes reopened. 

“As far away from the Capitol as we can get.” She concluded. Leksa didn’t want to see Snow’s smug smile for the rest of her life if she could help it. 

“Then that’s where we go next.” Anya nodded but overdid it and slightly fell to the left, almost on her bad arm. Leksa caught her and heard a stifled laugh from the entrance of the cave. Leksa had her throwing knife in her hand and turned as quickly as she could toward the entrance of the cave.   
“It’s just me Leksa. Put that away.” Klark was walking toward her pulling the cloth wrapped moss from her pocket and going over to their bag. She pulled out the other herb and using the throwing knife she had adopted as her own, she started to grind up the herb with the blunt end of the handle. 

“Kijo is outside. He refused to come in the cave. Might be the water or the darkness but I found him out in the woods.” She felt a kiss against the top of her head and turned, watching Leksa leave the cave. She heard squeal from not only Leksa but from Kijo and smiled. 

“Anya!” She snapped at the woman. Anya was almost asleep and Klark needed her awake until it was time to take the bullet out, then she could sleep. 

Klark went to the entrance of the cave and stuck her hands as a cup into the waterfall. She carried whatever water didn’t fall out of her hands or slip through the cracks of her fingers over to the crushed herb. She smooshed the water and the herb together, creating a paste and left it on the cloth. 

She went back to the entrance of the cave and peeked her head out of the side. “Leksa, it’s time. I need your help.” She called out. 

“Be right there!” Was the reply. She smiled and rolled her eyes, heading back into the cave.


	5. Hunting

Anya slowly opened her eyes. The light was streaming in from the small cut out square in the wall by the cut out of where, eventually a door would go. She sighed and grabbed her weapons from beside her, her arm had healed nicely with only a slight scar indicating she had ever been shot to begin with. They had walked east for months. Passing through forest, marshes, swamps, a dessert, and had finally come to a spot where maybe they would safe to carry out the rest of their lives. 

It was Anya’s turn to hunt for the meat of the week. They had a rotation, although it was really just Leksa and Anya until Klark could learn to trap more efficiently. She headed out of her little room and looked at the edition that Leksa had added to the largish house. She had finally finished the wall for the kitchen. They had had to improvise their tools but were making it work, using brute strength and gravity to get the trees into their proper place.

“Morning Anya!” Klark called with a slight wave, her hair was wet. She must’ve gone to the creek that morning to wash it. Klark had been gathering as many seeds as she could so that they could try and grow some food for the coming winter, it was half successful but she knew Leksa would never let them starve. 

“Morning.” Anya grumbled out. She hated mornings but at least she no longer hated being awake, knowing that all that has happened wouldn’t follow her into the serenity that was her new life.  
“Leksa found some fruit. It’s in the bowl by the fire.” She loosely pointed to the fire pit that had some stumps surrounding it. She watched Klark go into the bigger section of the house and shrugged. Her little room was more of a mother-in-law suite and that was okay, she had decided. She didn’t need to hear those two at night, she’d get no sleep that way. She peeked into the bowl and shrugged. There were 5 big beets. She turned back toward the big house and yelled inside the cut out for the door.

“I’m going hunting!” Anya tapped her fingers against the wood. 

“Good, go!” Leksa called out, followed by some rustling noises and a moan from the other side of the house. Anya rolled her eyes at the noises. 

“Maybe get something done today, yeah? I’ll be back either tonight or tomorrow.” She replied, scoffing as she headed into the surrounding area. She was starting to get used to the forest that surrounded them. The trees were different then the forest when they had met at the waterfall. Anya could hardly remember approaching the waterfall but she did remember the pain of the bullet being removed with a dagger and what the fire felt like against her opened flesh. 

She looked around and listened for any sign of an animal. She glanced up at the sky, the sun was starting to become high up and she was glad she chose to leave the brunt of her armor at home. She smiled. She had a home to go back too. 

She plucked the string of the bow a few times and headed north west, further into the forest. She had marked on the trees her usual path but she had done it a few times now and didn’t solely need to rely on it so much....which is why she slowly found herself getting lost. 

“Fuck..” she muttered. She had entered a part of the forrest she had never been in before.

She looked around for something familiar that might lead her back but she sighed, sitting for a slight break. She hadn’t brought any food with her, she sighed again. 

“Well, I’m lost. I should’ve stuck to our regular hunting areas. Fucking shit!” She did a 360 and then laid on the ground. “What does my training tell me to do?” She whispered, looking at the sky. She seemed to be trying to listen to something and felt the nudge of her instincts, telling her to go north. She closed her eyes, basking in the feel of the sun. She could take a small nap, right? Deal with this in a few minutes? A smile played at her lips and kept the bow in her hands as she felt the breeze against her face and her bare arms. 

She woke, the sun was almost setting. “Fuckkkkk.” She groaned, getting up. She had napped the whole day. If Leksa knew she would laugh at her. She started North, seeing if she could find somewhere to bunker down for the night, maybe even find some food. 

She hummed as she walked and was graced by a large field of tall grass. The tall grass field stared back at her, the insects mocking her mistake of coming this way.

She stalked across the field, listening for a predator or for a sign of prey. She saw a few rabbits dart here and there. That’s not what she wanted to hunt today. That’s all Leksa brought back to them and as grateful as she was for the food, if she had to eat another damn rabbit she would cook Leksa on the fire.

She walked as light on her feet as she could and quickly crossed the tall grass, not liking being in the open. She hit the end of the tall grass and froze, she had run straight into a guard who was walking the perimeter of a fence. She looked at his uniform. The patch on his jacket had a 13 on it. The guard was oblivious to her being beside him so she dragged him by his throat into the tall grass and quickly delivered a blow to his head. She quickly stripped him of his clothing and tied him with the string she had brought for her hunt. She put his clothes on, they were a slight too big but that was okay. She looked toward the city, basking in the light of the lightbulbs and headed toward the gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so just imagine that tribute from District 13 had also died in The Games because I messed up and only wrote for 12 Districts...lol whoops. Thank you for reading!


	6. District 13

Anya moved her bow around on her back. If she walked quickly enough they wouldn’t be able to tell what it was. She had her dagger on her hip and hid her throwing knife in her breast bindings. She quickly looked toward the city before her. The smell of metal permeated the air and she gagged slightly as she headed into the city. She passed stalls and stores, looking for a sign of an important building. 

She weaved in and out of the alleys in between the buildings, not wanting to be seen too much. The guard had been wearing a hat but if they had good security in this District then she would be spotted eventually. She was about to round a corner when she ran someone over. They both toppled to the floor in a big mess. 

“Sorry!” The woman under her rushed out. The woman looked at her, her eyes going wide. She had dark black hair, tan skin, and the brownest eyes that Anya had had the pleasure to gaze at. The woman she ran over was tan and was wearing blue pants, a grey t-shirt, and a redish jacket with a grey lining on the inside. Anya blinked a few times, remembering where she was. 

“Shit!” Anya gasped out. She quickly stood up and helped the other woman up. 

“Aren’t you one of the fugitives from District 2?” The woman whispered to her, clearly not wanting the others around them to hear. Anya let her staring be the answer for her. “Follow me.” The woman turned and started to head in direction that Anya hadn’t been heading in. 

Anya found her eyes wandering on the woman in front of her. Anya could tell her muscles were toned and shivered at the sudden rush of dirty images that flowed through her mind. She shook her head and chastised herself for looking at the stranger for too long. For all she knew she was walking into a trap. Her fingers brushed against the dagger strapped to her hip. They turned the corner and the woman looked back at her, brown eyes sweeping over Anya’s form. 

“Okay cheek bones, this is our stop.” Anya’s eyebrow went up as the woman opened the door to their right, letting them into a small house. There was a small kitchen to the right and a bed to the left. The woman closed the door behind Anya. 

“Welcome to my little home. Now, how did you get here from District 2?” The woman pointed a finger at Anya stepped forward ever so slightly. Anya stepped forward, the woman's finger pressing against her breast bindings. 

“If you’re going to threaten me, then you better be fully aware of who you are threatening. I am Anya, winner of the 20th Hunger Games. I am from District 2 and I walked into your District. That’s how I got here.” She huffed and stared into the woman's eyes. 

“I bring you into my house, when I could’ve turned you in and you threaten me?” The woman stared back. “I’m Reivon from District 13. The best engineer they have. I could’ve turned you in, remember that. I thought you were dead anyway. That’s what the Capitol has been saying about Klark and Leksa anyway. That they died in some freak fire.” Reivon relaxed, stepping back a little. 

“No, they’re very much alive. I set that house on fire. I killed 12 peacekeepers and we walked as far away from the Capitol as we could but it seems no matter how far we get, we just can’t escape it.” Anya huffed, sitting on the floor. She quickly took off her jacket and pulled her bow off of her back. There were two arrows tied to the bow that she ran her fingers over. She set the bow beside her and looked at Reivon as she sat on the bed, crossing her legs. 

“Wow. I watched you fight during your games. You were so captivating. You know, District 13 is starting to get angry with the Capitol. If we play our cards right, we may be able to start a rebellion.” Reivon’s hands twitched as if they yearned to be toying with some sort of electronic.

“Is it even worth trying? We’ve survived this long. It would be ridiculous just to die now. I also got lost on my way here. It might take me longer to get back to where Leksa and Klark are. Why haven’t you turned me in?” Anya’s hand flicked to her dagger, if she needed to eliminate this very attractive woman in front of her, then she would. Not that she wanted too but she would. Anya blushed slightly at her thoughts. 

“We have a common enemy. Everything is worth trying. I can help you get back to Leksa, just stay put and I’ll be back with a map. I’m pretty sure our rep has known you guys were a day's walk within our gate.” Reivon stood up, winking as she headed to the door. “Be back soon cheek bones.” Anya watched Reivon go through the door and frowned. This woman was going to be trouble.


	7. Two Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to write the next chapter but it just doesn't wanna flow out right now. I'll through half a page and erase everything because I just hate how it's coming out. I'm sorry if it takes a while. I just don't wanna put up a shit chapter. Please be patient with me! XO~SlySlyth

Reivon opened the door and Anya startled awake from her spot on the floor, grabbing her dagger and standing suddenly. Her eyes were wide and she crouched down, looking at the door. 

“Woah there cheekbones.” Reivon put her hands out in surrender, kicking the door closed behind her. Anya sighed, visibly relaxing as she sheathed her dagger back on her hip. 

“Sorry?” Anya shrugged at her. “How late is it anyway?” 

“If you left right now, you could make it back to your camp by sun up. I was right though, the big boss lady knew you were there. She wants to talk to Leksa.” Reivon touched her pocket where the map was for Anya. As long as she had it, she had power against her. Anya slowly walked toward Reivon.

“You should tell your boss that I’ll consider bringing Leksa.” Reivon stepped back with her, feeling the wall behind her. Anya dipped her head so that it was close to Reivon’s ear and whispered “And that if she tells Snow, It’ll be the last thing she ever does.” Reivon shivered at the close contact. Their eyes met and Anya smiled at her, the smile reaching her eyes. 

“Thanks for the map.” She chuckled slightly as she held her hand up, the folded piece of paper resting in between her fingers. “I’ll be back in two days. Tell your boss,” Anya waved dismissively, putting her bow back on her back and putting the District 13 jacket back on. “That I’ll just come to your house when I get in. Also, you might want to follow me back to get your guard back. He has my clothes.” She blinked a few times and turned to face Reivon, settling the guards hat back on her head. “Also, I’ll require my own clothes so I can come and go as I please. You’ll set them where I put your guard.” She stood straight up and seemed to tower over Reivon. Reivon crossed her arms and leaned back against the door.

“And what do I get for playing messenger, huh, cheekbones?” She challenged. 

“You get to stay alive when Snow discovers your District is harboring traitors to Panem.” She shrugged and narrowed her eyes slightly, a smirk playing at the corner of her eyes. Reivon sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“I can take care of myself.” she huffed out annoyed. 

“I didn’t insinuate that you couldn’t.” Anya unfolded the map and looked at the two X placed on it. She could which X she was at now based on the surroundings of it on the map. The stream she had saw in passing, the grass field, the trees. Leksa was going to freak when she told her about how close they had settled to a District. 

“You seem different then I thought you would.” Reivon had been watching her study the map. 

“Not as ruthless and bloodthirsty as you thought?” Anya glanced at her from the top of the map and then went back to looking at it. 

“Kinder than I thought. You never even noticed my brace.” Reivon eyed Anya for any sign of disapproval. 

“You’re still a person, Reivon. I wouldn’t treat you any less.” She waved dismissively as she folded the map back up. “Take me back to the gate. I’ll take you to your guard.” 

Reivon nodded, and turned opening the door. “You don’t really need to hide though.” Reivon shrugged as they headed out. 

“Snow has eyes and ears everywhere.” She mumbled, not wanting her voice to carry in the dark. 

It was a long and quiet walk back to the gate. As they approached the gate, Anya found her hand gravitating toward her dagger. They might not let her out. 

“What do you want Reivon?” The guard at the gate sneered at her. Obviously they weren’t lose friends. 

“Just going for a stroll with my friend here.” She smiled kindly at him. “And I’m pretty sure you don’t want to cause a scene.” The guard groaned and nodded them through. Anya made sure to take note of his face. When she came back and ran into him, it might end badly for him. She eyed him as they walked past and she smirked when she saw his eyes widen, realizing who she was. 

She heard him raise his gun in there direction and before he could do anything with it, Anya had her hand on the barrel, directing his shot toward the other guard parallel to him. 

“You best put your toy away little man.” Anya threatened him. “You wouldn’t want to cause a scene in front of the pretty lady, now would you?” The guard growled at her and let his gun go back to his side. She smirked at him. 

“Get going Reivon.” The guard ignored Anya completely, allowing them to leave in peace. Anya turned, putting all of the tension that had passed between her and guard into her step. 

She led Reivon to the edge of the grass field and reached her hand in, pulling the tied up guard to her feet, throwing him down. She untied her clothes from it and threw off the guards jacket and hat. She set her bow down and grabbed the shirt she was wearing by the bottom hem, quickly taking it off and setting it on the guards jacket. 

She reached around the guard and looked into the grass, grabbing her own worn shirt, she slipped it on, sighed at the comfort her own clothes brought her. She untied the guard and put the rope back in her pocket.

“Two days.” She narrowed her eyes at Reivon. 

“Two days.” Reivon nodded.


	8. I Found These

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to finally get out. It took me like 2 full packages of Ecto Cooler but I think I'm finally out of this weird writers block/ depression junk. Thanks for reading! ~SlySlyth

Anya paced in front of Leksa. She had only been home for a brief time and still hadn’t been able to find out how to tell them without getting the most demanding response. She had told Reivon two days and she would stick to her word. Anya stopped pacing, putting some strands of her long brown hair behind her ear. She put her hands up, mouth agape and ready the begin, and she fell silent again, her hands returning to her sides. 

“Why don’t we start at the beginning? Where did you go for your hunt?” Klark suggested, trying to get Anya from being stuck in her mind. Anya nodded and began pacing again.

“I decided to go further north west into the forest. We hardly go that way. I thought there might be bigger game, but I got lost and what I saw. Gods, I thought we had gotten away.” Anya’s voice a mere whisper by the time she stopped talking. She put a hand on her forehead and rubbed it, groaning against her mind's natural inclination to panic. Leksa stood up from her spot on the floor and gingerly walked over to Anya. She put a hand on one of Anya’s shoulder, gaining the older woman’s attention. 

“You can trust us Anya.” Leksa let what remained unsaid lie in her gaze as she locked eyes with Anya. 

“District 13 is about 35-45 miles north west from here. They want our help in trying to start a rebellion against Snow. I told them we’d talk about it and I’d go back to them in 2 days time.” Anya rushed out all at once. She looked out the window cutout of the wall and sighed. 

“They want me to bring you but I think that’s a terrible idea until we know exactly what they want.” Anya walked to the wall and stuck her hand on the right side of the cutout, letting it take her weight. 

“So, you’re just going to walk back in there?” Leksa had sat back down. Her voice was calmer than what Anya had anticipated. 

“Yes.” Anya briskly turned back toward them, her hand never leaving the window. “I think not to go and to run would be foolish. We have nowhere left to run too Leksa. We came from the south west and traveled north east. I might be able to convince them to let us live in peace but they’ll probably still want our help against Snow.” Anya turned back toward the window. 

Klark scoffed. “Of course they want our help. But I agree with Anya, running would be a dumb thing to do. Did they know we were here?” Klark reached out toward Leksa, sensing the turmoil she was in over sending Anya. Her hand found Leksa’s and she interwined their fingers caressing Leksa’s thumb with her own. Blue eyes found green and Leksa sighed. 

“Will you be safe being in there by yourself?” Leksa turned back toward Anya. 

“I believe so. If not it is the nuclear district and I did befriend a worker. They gave me a map, I’ll leave it with you. If you think something’s gone wrong or you want feel leaving me is the best option, then do it.” Anya looked out toward the setting sun and sighed. At least she’d made a friend in District 13. Friend? Anya scoffed at her thoughts. A mean to an end more like it. Anya rolled her shoulders. 

“Leaving the map with us is a good idea. So, you’ll go back in two days time but do you know how long they’ll keep you?” Leska’s voice broke the silence that had momentarily built up around them. 

“I don’t know. If I’m gone for longer than 3 days come get me. They have a gate that’s guarded by two and a few perimeter guards. My friend’s name is Reivon but I trust her enough to know that if my life in danger, I will not hesitate to kill.” Anya’s eyes bore a dark look as she glanced at the tree line in front of her. 

“Just come back to us Anya, beja.” Leksa stood, turning the older woman and wrapping her in a short hug. 

“I always do my best Leksa.” Anya returned the hug and went back to looking out the window. 

//

Reivon was sitting on her bed fiddling with some metal and wires. She looked up as she watched her door swing open, Anya stepping in. 

“You’re early Cheekbones.” Reivon picked up a tool to her right and brought up her contraption to her face so she could see it better. 

“Just by a few hours.” Anya gently closed the door behind her. She took the guard's jacket off of her and put it on the chair in front of what was supposed to be a desk but was covered in books and papers. She peered at the papers but all it looked like to her were scribbles and lines. 

“I’m designing a new type of missile. We need something quiet that can pack a punch. I kinda wanna make it mobile. That’s what those papers are cheek bones.” She pointed with her wire cutters, eyes never leaving the project in her lap. 

“Then what's that in your lap?” Anya moved slowly over to Reivon’s kitchen table. She stood by it and took a dagger out of her breast binding, a gun from a hidden holster against her right rib, the bow and quiver from her back, and two boot daggers and laid them on top of the table. Reivon looked over at her, eyes wide. 

“We’re not gonna kill you Anya.” Reivon exasperatedly waved her wrench in front of her face. 

“Oh, I only came in with my bow, quiver, and breast dagger. I found the rest.” She winked at Reivon. “You’re avoiding the question Reivon.” Reivon huffed. 

“It’s for me to know and you to find out Cheekbones.” Reivon had a small smile on her face as she tweaked with the metal thing in her lap.


	9. Late Night Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I added a little tiny bit of Clexa in there. Realised this part is more ranya then I had truly thought it would be. Oh well. Sorry for the delay this week as well. I went on vaca last weekend, managed to bruise a rib, and was too tired to update on Monday. I hope you enjoy and I should get another chapter up tomorrow night, fingers crossed. ~SlySlyth

Anya gasped and sat up. The feel of the knife against her throat from the dream still haunting her. Snow telling her that she needed to kill to survive echoing in her mind. She blinked a few times suppressing the tears that threatened to fall. Not here. She couldn’t show weakness. She was probably being watched, even in the fake safety of Reivons room. She felt for the dagger she had laid by her head. She had told Reivon to stay in the bed and just throw her down a blanket. She enjoyed the comfort of the floor. Her back was used to the stiff feel of the ground. Her fingers curled around the hilt of the dagger and she felt the anxiety lesson, sighing into the dark of the room. 

She slowly stood up and quietly grabbed her guards jacket, slipping it on in one fluid motion. She looked over at the bed, seeing the slow and steady rise of Reivon’s silhouette in the black of the room. 

//

Leksa paced the kitchen back and forth. It hadn’t even been a full hour since Anya left but she found herself unable to rest her mind. 

“Pacing won’t fix this Leksa. Give Anya time. You know she can take care of herself.” Klark was leaning against the doorframe to the makeshift kitchen in their half built home. “You heard her talk about the battle of the white picket fence.” Klark hated that that was what they had decided to call their fight against all of the peacekeepers but the party of three had all hated the picket fence with an equal passion. 

“I just didn’t think that after all the running, we’d be back here. How do we know 13 isn’t with the Capitol? This could a trap Klark.” Leksa stopped pacing and turned, facing Klark. Worry was painted heavily inside green eyes. Klark sighed at the sight before her and crossed the room. She ran her hands up and down Leksa’s arms. 

“We’ll survive Leksa. We always do.” Klark kissed her cheek and smiled sadly at her, letting the brief hope she felt show in her eyes. If they could start this rebellion, they’d be unstoppable, they’d be able to move on, they’d be able to live. 

“I wish our life together could be about more than surviving.” Leksa looked down, watching Klarks hands on her arms. 

“One day Leksa, I promise.” Klark smiled kindly at her, moving a hand from Leksa’s arm to cup her cheek and move her head so that they were locking eyes. 

“I trust you.” Leksa whispered. If Klark hadn’t of been so close, she wouldn’t have been able to hear what Leksa had muttered. 

“Good. I trust you too Leksa. Now, come on, we need to at least attempt some sleep.” She grabbed Leksa’s hand and headed toward their bedroom, blowing candles as she went. 

//

Anya paced in the hallway in front of Reivons apartment. She didn’t really want to go running around District 13. She could potentially get lost but she also didn’t want to just stare at a wall inside of Reivons apartment. She groaned and hit her head against the wall. 

The door to the apartment slowly creaked open. “Anya?” Reivons voice was gravely and hoarse with sleep. Her eyes squinted as she peeked out of the door and into the light of the hall. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Reivon had turned in her sleep and when she had quickly opened and closed her eyes while shifting, had noticed Anya had disappeared. Although she had left her abundance of weapons, leaving Reivon to think she would be coming back. But she had sat there for a good while and wondered where the taller brunette had wandered off too. 

“Nightmares.” Anya breathed out. “It had been a few weeks but they just...they just came back.” Anya talked against the wall. She felt pressure against her shoulder and turned her head against the wall so that she could see Reivon.

“I get it. Come sleep with me in my bed. Maybe some time with someone else beside you will help.” Reivon suggested. Anya huffed. She hadn’t needed contact before but before she could protest, Reivon grabbed her hand and started to pull her back into the apartment.


	10. Staying With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading!

Anya paced back and forth in front of the door. The ‘boss lady’ was going to be coming to Reivon’s apartment. I guess having a traitor and fugitive wandering around in your District could be considered an act of treason against the Capitol. Especially if it hadn’t been reported yet. 

“Pacing isn’t going to make her magically appear.” Reivon was sitting at her desk. It looked like she was drawing a design for her brace but Anya couldn’t tell from her spot by the front door. 

“I can hope.” Anya paused as a soft knocking was heard against the door. 

“Get that.” Reivon pointed sort of in the direction of the door. Anya rolled her eyes but cracked the door anyway.   
“You can let me in. I’m not going to bite.” The voice was quiet and feminine.Anya held her dagger and slowly opened the door, standing behind it. As soon as the tall woman was inside the apartment, Anya had the door closed. 

Anya looked up and down the woman she couldn’t see any weapons but that didn’t mean this woman didn’t have any on her anyway. She slipped the dagger back in its sheath at her hip and stared at the woman. She was tall and lean. Her facial features were sharp and her hazel eyes bore into Anya’s brown ones. The woman’s dark hair was up in a bun and the blue jumpsuit had a patch on the shoulders, probably identifying her as a level above everyone else, Anya didn’t really know and she didn’t really care. 

“What’s your name?” Anya folded her arms across her chest. She needed this woman to know who was in control of the situation. 

“Lee.” The woman paused. “And you’re Anya? I expected you to be more...” She paused searching for the right word. 

“Save it. We’re here to discuss a rebellion. Where is the unrest within the Districts? Who do you think we can win over to fight beside us?” Anya walked over to the table and grabbed a chair, flipping it around, sitting on it, and placing her arms across the top of the back of the chair. The woman’s eyes went up as she sat in the chair opposite Anya. 

“Every District has unrest. I’ve already won over 12. I’m working on 10 right now. If we show them Leksa and Klark are still alive, despite the Capitols efforts, we might be able to convince them quickly.” Lee interlaced her fingers and set her hands up on the table. 

“Would they agree to come here though? Not all of our guards are the friendliest.” Reivon pipped up from her desk, head still down as she continued her sketch. 

“I could probably convince them.” Anya’s mind went to the house they had been building. It was left unfinished and if this all panned out, they’d finally be able to live there in peace with it finally being completed. “I don’t have any problems with the guards.” She smirked. 

“Then get them here.” Lee nodded. 

“I’ll do what I can. We want this rebellion to be successful but I’ll warn you now, you do anything to upset either Leksa or Klark and I will have your tongue.” Anya narrowed her eyes. 

“Threatening me? You’re lucky I haven’t told the Capitol you’ve been in my District for two months.” Lee sat back in her seat. 

“You’re lucky I haven’t snuck into the building holding all of your weapons and just detonated them at the Capitol.” Anya shrugged at her. “I’ve killed peacekeepers before and I’ll do it again.” The venom in Anya’s voice couldn’t be mistaken. 

“While I love a good ‘whose-dick-is-bigger’ contest, maybe we should focus our efforts on uniting the Districts, yeah? Anya will get Leksa and Klark, Lee will keep convincing the Districts that joining us is the way to go.” Reivon turned in her chair to face them both. Lee stared at Reivon for a moment and nodded in agreement. 

“Give me a week to convince them.” Anya told Lee. 

“Deal. I’ll see you in a week.” Lee stood and Anya followed, opening the door for her and then closing it behind her. 

“Really Anya? You’ll cut her tongue out?” Reivon rubbed her forehead. 

“What? She needs to know I’ll do whatever it takes to protect them.” Anya shrugged. 

“Protecting them is all nice but what about you? You need to protect yourself Anya.” Reivon sighed. 

“Whatever. When dark hits, will you walk me out?” Anya could keep the hope from sounding in her voice. 

“Yes. I’m sure Lee will have a room for the three of you when you come back.” Reivon stood up slowly. 

“I’m staying with you.” Anya left no room for argument.


	11. Ste Klir

Anya had finally made it back to Klark and Leksa. The pair had just gotten back from a hunting trip, the carcass of a deer being drained on a nearby tree. She listened to the breeze, a sense of foreboding filling her. She went into their house and looked at their fire pit kitchen and saw that a fire was going. 

"Leksa?" She called into the house. She got no reply and headed further into it, drawing her dagger as she went. She got to where the couples bedroom was and instantly blushed at the sight in front of her. Klark was dancing in front of Leksa in over her underpants. "Oh Gods." She instantly headed out of the house trying to shake the image from her now traumatized mind. It was a few minutes before she heard walking behind her, the dirt below them being kicked up by boots. 

"Anya. Yu laik hir." Leksa put a hand on her shoulder and smiled up at the sky. Her friend and mentor had been given back to them safe and sound. She was worried about what would happen when she went into District 13. "What do they want?" 

"For us to help a rebellion." She said evenly. She turned so she could look at the smaller brunette, brown eyes piercing into green. "We have no choice but to help. They'll tell Snow if we don't." 

"Shit." Klark said as she approached the pair. She slid her hand into Leksa's and squeezed. "How long do we have before they expect us?" 

"A week." She crossed her arms and sighed, looking at the ground. "We need to tread carefully when we go. Their representative is something else." She didn't want to admit it to herself but she would miss the companionship of the ally she had made in the District this week. "We'll be staying with Reivon when we do go. I trust her." 

"And we trust your judgement." Leksa told her. "We should make the most out of the week." Forest green eyes looked at their half built homestead and felt an overwhelming sadness creep into her mind. They had just started to settle in and already they were being thrown back into the thick of everything. She sighed and squeezed the hand interlocked in hers. 

"We should." Klark nodded in agreement, her sun kissed hair framing her face perfectly. They were all covered in dirt. Maybe the District wouldn't be as bad as Anya thought. They could shower and get food. No more hunting or sleeping on the ground. She sighed as she looked at her little house, burning it into her mind. 

//

The week had gone fast. She had let Leksa and Klark spend as much time together as she could seeing as how they wouldn't get any alone time once they made it to the District. She approached the gate, Reivon standing by the guard, waiting. 

"You didn't wait all week with him, did you?" Anya asked her, hand on the hilt of her sword. 

"Maybe I did cheek bones." She huffed. She looked past the taller woman to the two behind her. "Oh Gods. They really came, huh? I thought you guys weren't gonna." She nudged the guard. "Open the fucking gate." She spat at him impatiently. She watched as he slowly opened the gate, Anya being the first to walk through. Leksa's eyebrow went up. She could see why Anya trusted this woman. 

"The boss lady gave me a bigger place. Two bedroom but, I figured you wouldn't mind rooming with me." She playfully nudged Anya's shoulder. Anya looked over at the fiery woman and gave her a small smile. 

"If I'm going to be held here, I might as well be in good company." She teased back. Leksa looked beside her at Klark as they were lead through a few streets. People stopped to stare but she stared back, not showing any weakness.

"Boss lady said to make sure everyone was comfortable and she'll be around to see us tomorrow to discuss...things." She tried to say discreetly.

"I would expect nothing less." Anya said stoically. The three of them had put their warpaint on, just in case. She found Reivon staring at it as they walked and shrugged following her into a apartment complex. Reivon turned right down the hall and went to a door on the left. She fiddled with her key ring and finally swung the door open, kicking her feet off by the floor. There were hardly any decoration to the apartment and as they stepped in they felt the crushing weight of what they were there for finally hit them. 

"Leksa and Klark, your room is down that little hallway to the left and the bathroom in across the hall. That whole side is yours, I won't even go near it. Scouts honor." She made an 'X' over her chest. "This," She swept her arm to signal behind her. "Is the kitchen, dining room, and living room all rolled into one giant ass fucking room. Anya, our room is down the left hall, bathroom across the hall." She watched the silent conversation going on between Leksa and Klark but couldn't decipher it, choosing to look at the taller warrior instead. Her hazel eyes were sweeping across the apartment, looking for weaknesses on where the Capitol could strike in the night. 

"Hey." She stepped forward towards Anya. "You're safe here, alright? I would never lead you into a trap." She sounded a little hurt. 

"You'll have to forgive us." Klark told her. "You saw the games, I assume. You know why we're on edge." She grabbed Leksa shoulder, leading her towards the right hall. "We'll see you in the morning Anya." 

"Ste klir." Leksa spoke up finally. She looked concerned only for a moment before being dragged to the bedroom by her love.


End file.
